Un nuevo inicio
by yume25sora
Summary: (AU)Jerall decide cambiar su vida, y para ello se muda a una nueva ciudad. Sin embargo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas cambiarían mas de lo esperado tras conocer a una peculiar pelirroja quien daría un vuelco en su vida.(Jerza)


**Bueno ,este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail**

**Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir uno, ya que gracias esta serie comenzó mi amor por el**

**anime a los trece años.**

**Aunque me sentía insegura al respecto, aquí esta este fic sobre mi OTP "Jerza".**

**Disfruten!**

**N/T: Este es un AU, y la historia también abarcara la relación en entra las otras parejas de Fairy tail (gruvia, Gale, etc) aunque obviamente el eje central será Jerza.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un nuevo inicio<span>**

Las flores de cerezo danzaban con el viento aquella cálida mañana.

Era el día en que comenzaría desde cero.

Una nueva vida, un nuevo inicio. Por ello fue que decidí dejar mi antigua ciudad.

Los suaves rayos de sol acariciaban mi cabellera azulada, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante. Me sentía incómodo por ser observado detenidamente por las personas mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, debido al tatuaje que tenía en mi rostro. No obstante, preferí ignorar por completo las miradas curiosas.

Había decidido dejar todo mi pasado atrás, incluyendo esa marca imborrable.

¿Mi nombre?

Jerall Fernandes. Estudiante recién ingresado a primer año en la preparatoria Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Era una escuela enorme. Tanto así que me sentí impotente con el simple hecho de observarla desde la entrada.<p>

Cientos de estudiantes de las clases superiores, recibían a los recién llegados alegremente con saludos y coloridos afiches, creando una atmosfera amena entre los recién llegados.

Pronto iniciaría la ceremonia de ingreso, por lo que debía apurarme para llegar hasta donde se encontraban los miembros del comité de bienvenida. Para ello tuve que esquivar ágilmente a los miembros de los clubes quienes definitivamente querían adquirir a toda costa nuevos miembros, y había sentido como algunos me pusieron peligrosamente un ojo encima.

Era agradable estar allí mientras sentía la fresca briza primaveral. Escuchando las risas y gritos de los que se encontraban dispersos por ahí.

Con tan solo estar unos minutos escabulléndome entre la bulliciosa multitud, pude sentir el ambiente agradable que rodeaba a ese lugar, y me sonreí a mí mismo aliviado.

Definitivamente tendría mi oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo.

- ¡Hey, tú el de cabello azul! – oí una voz femenina llamándome mientras caminaba, sacándome de mis vagos pensamientos.

_Probablemente deba ser alguna miembro del comité de bienvenida-_pensé descuidadamente_, y l_entamente me di la vuelta para responderle a la estudiante. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente quede absorto con el solo hecho de mirarla a los ojos.

Frente a mí, una chica con un larguísimo y hermoso cabello escarlata, brillantes ojos marrones, y con una esbelta figura, me sonreía amablemente.

- Eres de primer año ¿No es así? Soy miembro del comité, si buscas el gimnasio debes doblar hacia la derecha en esa dirección- Dijo la chica mientras señalaba el camino con su mano.

- Etto…M-m-muchas gracias- Respondí torpemente aún sumergido en la impresión. Por lo que escape rápidamente avergonzado.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a una chica tan linda. He visto a algunas muy bonitas, pero sin duda alguna, ninguna me había causado aquella impresión.

Trate de aclarar un poco mis estúpidas fantasías sobre ella, respirando hondo y rascándome la cabeza. Debía permanecer sereno si es que deseaba causar una buena impresión a mis compañeros.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia fue bastante breve, pero a la vez agradable. Cada vez me hacia mejores impresiones de aquel lugar, aumentando mis expectativas de manera alucinante.<p>

No obstante, lo que más me agrado durante el evento. Fue observar a lo lejos esa reconocible cabellera rojiza que había visto en la mañana.

_Quizás sea miembro del consejo_- me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba a mi salón.

La clase estaba ubicada en una iluminada habitación en la segunda planta del edificio de primer año. Poseía una capacidad equivalente a treinta y cinco alumnos aproximadamente. Era limpia y ordenada.

Cuando entre, lo primero que pude notar fue a un muchacho de cabello rosado quien discutía con otro de pelo oscuro.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces imbécil? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido como para no ver que ese es mi lugar?- se quejó amenazadoramente el pelirosa

- ¿Eh? El único idiota aquí eres tú, puesto que no viste que había dejado mi bolso aquí antes de que llegaras. B-a-k-a

Ambos individuos se dispusieron a comenzar una pelea. La mayor parte de los presentes (Incluyéndome) se limitaron simplemente a observar el show que estaban formando esos dos, a excepción de una chica rubia quien trataba inútilmente de calmarlos.

Tengo que aceptar que me causo un tanto de gracia ver aquella absurda discusión. Pero me sentí mal por la muchacha rubia, por lo que me dispuse a ayudarla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera mover un solo musculo. Velozmente alguien entró al salón, y bruscamente los detuvo.

Era ella. La chica de cabello escarlata.

- ¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen idiotas?! Acaban de llegar y ya están armando un escándalo!- Gritó furiosa la pelirroja mientras amenazaba al par con su puño.

-¡E-e-e-rza!- Exclamaron a coro horrorizados- ¡Lo sentimos! Esto…esto…Solo estábamos jugando.

La chica los observo dudosa por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que relajo la expresión y suspiro exhausta.

- Más les vale ¿Entienden? Si me entero que vuelven a causar problemas ya lo verán.

- ¡Ayee!

La pelirroja recuperó la compostura tras las disculpas desesperadas de los chicos, y se lamentó de su comportamiento con el maestro que quien sabe cuando había llegado. Una vez que ella se retiró, un mar de risas inundó la habitación.

- ¡Como se esperaba de Erza!-comentó la rubia mientras se secaba de los ojos una lagrima de risa.

- Disculpa, ¿Quién es ella?- Le pregunte curioso.

La muchacha me examinó intrigada con sus ojos marrones de pies a cabeza antes de emitir comentario alguno.

- ¡Ah! ¿Tú eres nuevo no es así?

- Si…

- Esta escuela tiene extensión desde primaria, por lo tanto conozco a la mayoría de los estudiantes aunque sea solo de vista. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, ¡encantada!

- Jerall Fernandes…El gusto es mío.

- Bueno Jerall, sobre la chica que viste hace poco…Su nombre es Erza Scarlet y va en segundo año. Es miembro del consejo estudiantil y es respetada por todos en esta escuela ¡Incluyendo a los maestros y a los de tercer año!

-Wow- exclame algo sorprendido- Parece ser alguien sorprendente.

-!Pues claro! Erza es grandiosa en muchos aspectos- Rio la rubia como si estuviera orgullosa de ello.

Aquella muchacha me pareció bastante agradable. Ella comenzó a explicarme un poco como era la escuela y los maestros. Por un minuto creí que lograría llevarme bien con esa chica, que además de simpática era bastante bonita (No tanto como Erza). No obstante, nuestra charla fue bruscamente interrumpida por una voz masculina.

- ¡!Heey Lucy!

Tras nosotros. El chico de cabello rosa de hace un rato se nos acercó mirándome con recelo, y se interpuso entre Lucy y yo, como si estuviera resguardándola de alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- Preguntó la rubia sin entender el comportamiento de su compañero.

- ¿Quién este tipo Lucy? No recuerdo haberlo visto- interrogó viéndome con unos ojos cada vez más amenazantes.

- Es Jerall, es nuevo en la escuela. Simplemente me estaba presentando.

- Mmmm…Ya veo, Lucy suele ser débil ante los chicos bien parecidos por lo que vine inmediatamente…- Confesó el pelirosa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Era más claro que el agua el hecho de que a él le gustaba.

-I-i-¡idiota!- Fue la respuesta a avergonzada de Lucy, mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el brazo.

Incómodamente me quede parado entre esos dos, quienes comenzaron a discutir un poco. Al pensar que aquella situación se produjo por mi culpa, decidí disculparme apropiadamente con los dos.

- Lo lamento Natsu-san…Etto no quise ser demasiado familiar con tu novia, ella solo me hizo el favor de responderme unas cuantas preguntas…

Con la vista abajo, espere alguna respuesta por parte del chico, sin embargo, no obtuve ninguna. Inesperadamente, ambos habían quedado congelados con mis palabras y sus rostros estaban rojos como un tomate.

- ¡¿Que crees que dices Jerall?! Natsu y yo solo somos amigos ¿No es así?- Exclamó la rubia desesperada después de salir de su estado de shock.

- Esto…!Si! Somos los mejores amigos- Contestó Natsu nervioso y sonrojado.

Me pareció dudosa aquella reacción por parte de los dos. Hubiera incluso apostado que ambos estaban saliendo, pero preferí enfriar un poco la situación disculpándome por mi malentendido.

Posteriormente me dirigí a un puesto el final del salón al lado de la ventana, y me senté allí para escuchar al profesor quien nos dio la bienvenida. Tras ello nos presentamos uno por uno dando una pequeña reseña de nosotros mismos. No obstante, en vez de escuchar las palabras de mis compañeros empecé a pensar la muchacha de cabello escarlata. Por alguna extraña razón había quedado fascinado con ella.

Mientras fantaseaba, observaba por la ventana los enormes cerezos cuyas flores danzaban al son del viento primaveral.

Este era un nuevo inicio, a partir de ahora dejaría atrás mi pasado, iniciando así una nueva vida aquí en la preparatoria Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina el primer capitulo :3<strong>

**Realmente me sentía nerviosa con este capitulo**

**Que les pareció? Alguna review?**

**El siguiente tratare de subirlo aproximadamente la prox semana**

**Ojala les hay gustado**

**Gracias por molestarse en leer!**


End file.
